


Bedroom Brawl

by Borlaaq



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Eggs, F/M, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tattoos, Teasing, almost forgot that one, look at all these kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: Grimm so desperately loves to hear her beg.





	Bedroom Brawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madness_of_Xara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/gifts).



When Grimm sees Shy from the corner of his eyes behind the stage, he can’t help but smirk. He had been busy with his shows but he had promised that tonight he would make time for her. She knows he’s deviating from the script then, as his moves have more flare than necessary and his act is cut inexplicably just a bit shorter. He’s showing off and she can’t help but smile. It isn't long before he teleports to the back room and immediately sweeps her up in his arms. She wraps her legs around him with a small squeak, laughing, as he kisses her.

"Welcome back," he purrs, nipping at her lower lip and kneading his claws into her ass. She jerks her hips forward out of instinct when he squeezes her ass. He wastes no time kissing her harder, tongue pressing between her lips as he growls hungrily. She moans and he swallows the sound. 

"T-the bedroom," she pants against his mouth. She can feel him already getting hard and she's not faring much better as his teeth scrap her neck. 

"What if I want to take you right here? We could even move it out onto the stage," he purrs and the blush that paints her face and shoulders makes him chuckles. "Beautiful…" he breathes, kissing the top of her breast that is exposed by her top. 

"Grimm," she whimpers, trying to keep herself together long enough to not be in a mostly public area. 

He hums, "Fine, fine…" he pretends to sound defeated before pressing his mouth back to hers. The kiss helps keep her grounded as he teleports them. 

They do not, however, make it to the bed. 

Grimm is more handsy than usual. It's to be expected after they hadn't been together for a while but it only makes Shy all the more worked up. He doesn't work on undressing her right away, keen on letting his claws tease the skin already bared by her clothing – her arms and the slight sliver of her stomach exposed by her tank top riding up. His fingers slip just barely under her shirt, focused on leaving marks across her. Marking her.

She shakes in his hands, panting and mewling. And finally, finally, he undresses her. 

He pushes up her top with his hands, tugging it off and over her head while digging his claws into every new inch of pale skin like it's the first time he's seen her. 

"I missed you, little dreamer," his voice is breathless and hot against her neck as he drags his teeth across it. He moves lower, pointedly ignoring her breasts which earns him a whine from her.

"I was barely gone for a week," she mumbles, hands petting his horns as she presses herself into his touch. Her legs shake as he tongue traces her navel, his claws leaving red welts on her hips. 

“Too long,” he growls, his eyes flashing up to meet hers. He smirks, teeth catching on the hem of her jeans. She pants quietly, watching him put his long tongue to use unbuttoning her pants. Her breathing catches as he pulls down the zipper with his teeth. He winks. She knows exactly what he's about to do from the look in his eyes but she still gasps when he shreds her panties. She shudders as he licks the small beads of blood from her hips.

"You have to stop doing that," she breathes but the spike in her arousal is obvious. 

"I'll buy you more. Promise," he purrs, standing up to kiss her again. He bites her lower lip, drawing blood and the taste makes her head spin. She barely comprends him turning her around and pressing her front against the wall. She's drunk on his touch and whimpers. No matter how many times they do this, she never quite gets used to how foreign and exotic he feels against her. 

He pauses and she glances back questionably, wiggling in need for him to continue. His claws are a softer then as he touches her shoulder blade. She gasps, the feeling like an electric shock. The tattoo is new, shiny, and sensitive. And she had forgotten it until his fingers trace it's outline. A shiver runs down her spine.

"You… branded yourself for me?" Grimm's voice is low and husky.

She chuckles breathlessly, "Oh, it's-it's called a tattoo. But yes, it's for you." 

He hums, claws still following the ink, "It looks like me," he sounds awestruck. 

"Yes," she can barely concentrate already but it's immediately shattered as he leans down to lick the tattoo. " _ Oh _ ."

He growls at her reaction, repeating the action of licking it. She presses her head against the wall, moaning softly. He loves the way she trembles under his touch, his claws scratching carefully around the ink, leaving raised lines around it, framing it. She whines, arching into his touch with obvious need. He can smell how wet she is but he can't help but want to torment her. The sounds she makes are addictive. 

With his mouth against her tattoo in a kiss, he his whispers huskily, "You're shaking. Is that because of how much you want me?" His moves his other hand up her side, leaving claw marks up and around her ribcage before he cradles her breast gently. The contrast of the action makes her gasp, his normally sharp touch suddenly gentle as he kneads her breast. But when she doesn't reply, he gives her nipple a sharp tug. "I know how much of a dirty girl you are, my dreamer, just tell me," he purrs, mouth moving away from her tattoo to bite into her shoulder.

"I… I can't," she whines, moaning at the heat of his mouth and the burn of the bite. He licks the blood up lazily and pulls back slightly to watch it trickle down her back. He leans down to follow the trail with his tongue as it runs over her tattoo. 

"Yes you can, or I'm just going to keep teasing," he rolls her nipple between his fingers and she mewls, squirming in his grasp. She's always been nervous about voicing what she wants and Grimm is intent on teaching her to speak her mind. Getting her to be vocal in the bedroom is just the easiest first step. 

And he so desperately loves to hear her beg. 

Despite how warm he is pressed against her, goosebumps bloom under his claws as he traces her tattoo again. He loves it. The dark silhouette of his own head a stark contrast to her pale skin. Showing everyone who she belongs to even after the marks he leaves on her fade. If they can stay away from each other long enough for that. A growl rumbles up from his throat as he continues to adore the tattoo with tongue and claw. He slips his own leg between hers, spreading her thighs and the scent of her arousal makes him dizzy. 

"You need me, don't you?"

She nods frantically, "Please," she whimpers. He moves his hand down her back, humming, and digs his claws into the swell of her ass. She jolts, moaning.

"What do you need from me, Shy?" He nuzzles her neck as he says her name, tongue licking across where he had bit her shoulder. 

She gives out an equally irritated and needy whine, " _ Grimmmmm _ ."

He gives her ass a firm slap and she jerks forward with a gasp. He smells her arousal spike and takes note of the fluid that drips down her thigh. He wants to lick it up. He holds himself back.

"I asked you a question, baby girl,” he purrs, hand too hot against the mark he’s left on her rear as he admires it. She looks back at him, eyes wide and face red. He smirks at her dumbfounded expression. 

"You know what I want," she mewls stubbornly. 

He frowns, "I want to hear you say it, little dreamer." 

She doesn't like it when he frowns. It carries more of a sting then the spank. She squirms in his grip, turning her head to the side to kiss him. He presses back into the kiss at first, clearly distracted, before he regains himself and pulls back. 

"No, no," he breathes, "Use your words,” his hand moves from her ass to squeeze her inner thigh and he can feel how wet she is. 

She lets out a small gasp at his the feeling of his claws. Her hips rock and gives a kind of defeated whimper. "Fuck me, Grimm, please." 

He growls in pleasure, eyes dilating. His finger brush against her cunt and he pushes her legs apart with his knee. He whispers right into her ear, drawing his tongue across it, "Tell me how you want me to fuck you, love."

She presses back against him, feeling his erection so close. Heat rolls from him in pulses. She doesn't know who can keep up the teasing longer. She's not sure she wants to find out how long he can last before he gives in. Her breathing hitches as he feels him drag his tongue down her neck and back to the tattoo on her shoulder. She shudders, moaning, and he leans back to blow warm air against the wet skin. 

"Fuck me so hard I can't stand," she whispers, voice trembling.

He purrs deeply, "Louder." He commands, pressing his cock against her ass. It's hot and slick and she inhales sharply. She rocks her hips back against him, feeling his cock twitch at the contact. His breathing hitches and she braces herself against the wall, ready to be taken. Grimm licks his lips and moves both of his hands to grab her hips.

"Louder," he repeats, drawing his hand back and slapping her ass. She gives a sharp whine and he can see a line of fluid drip down her thigh. 

"Please, Grimm," she begs, tripping over her own words, "Fuck me. I need to feel you inside me. I don't want to be able to walk for a whole day.  _ Please _ ." 

Oh, he loves that.

"Good girl," he growls. He picks her up and practically throws her onto the bed. He crawls over her like a predator, grabbing her chin and pulling her into a rough kiss. She spreads her legs for him and he can't help but tease just a bit more by grinding against her dripping cunt. The noise it makes drives him crazy and he pulls back to nip at her lower lip. When she goes to wrap her legs around him, though, he grabs her thigh, stopping her

"W-w-what?" She whines, dazed and needy.

"I've changed my mind," he nuzzles her cheek, "Roll over. I want to see your brand while I take you." 

She doesn't have the sense to correct him, scrambling onto her hands and knees in front of him. Her ass is still pink and he quickly leans over her to kiss her tattoo. He grabs her by the hip, bringing her ass up and then,  _ finally _ , he slips inside of her. She moans loudly, thighs quivering as she grips the sheets. 

"Worth the wait?" He teases, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. She mewls desperately, his name barely coherent in her jumbled cries of pleasure. "It is for me," he continues, thrusts never faltering, "Seeing you like this, so willing to beg for me. My little dreamer, you could make me cum just from your voice alone." 

Shy whimpers, pushing her face into the bed to hide. He stretches her in all the right ways, ridges pressing against her inner walls. He knows exactly how to angle himself to thrust against her gspot each time. She sees stars as she moans and whines. She can feel him growl above her, heat rolling off of him as his temperature rises. Between the time away from each other and the teasing, neither of them will last long. 

"Harder, please," she whispers, turning her head to try and catch his gaze. He's too busy staring at her tattoo, though, eyes glazed over with lust and adoration. She can't help but think it's cute. She knows he hears her when he leans down to bite her shoulder again. She can feel his heart racing in his chest as he pushes down against her. His claws draw blood on her hip as he ruts into her with enough force to nearly knock the wind out of her each time. 

Grimm growls around her shoulder, pulling his teeth from her to kiss her neck. He brings one hand between her legs, rubbing her clit between his claws. She whines sharply and she can feel his cock swelling. 

"How much can you take, Shy?" He purrs against her neck, nipping just under her ear. 

"A-as many as you will give me," she pants, words hard to come by as he presses roughly into her. His knot is rubbing her outer lips but he doesn't try and push it inside yet. She grinds her hips back, trying to force him in. 

"Ah, little dreamer, what's the magic word?" He taunts, pulling his hips away slightly. She can feel his cock throbbing inside of her still. How can he be so put together when she's so worked up? 

" _ Please _ ," she draws it out in a long, needy whine, "Stop holding back." 

That gets him to growl and he jerks his hips forward sharply. His knot squeezes inside of her with a wet noise that makes both of them moan. He leans back on his knees, pulling her up into a sitting position in his lap. She arches her back as he rocks his hips. He's so deep in her this way. He holds her legs apart, grinding directly into her gspot. She cums from the new position almost instantly, head thrown back against his shoulder as she cries out. 

The feeling of her clenching around him and her legs shaking in his grip makes him hiss in pleasure. He stills deep inside of her and his cock throbs as he fills her with his eggs. He puts a hand on her stomach, watching with hooded eyes as it swells. There is such a sense of pride in watching her take all he gives her. She whines, shifting her hips as she feels the growing pressure. 

"You're doing so good," he kisses her neck, eyes never leaving her stomach. There's more eggs than usual and she can't help but watch with him. 

"H-how many?" She whispers, panting. Each new egg to pass through his cock and into her makes her shudder, the feeling nearly drawing her to another orgasm. 

"I've been saving a lot for you," he purrs, " I know how much you love them," he rolls his hips, helping press his brood even deeper inside of her. Each one is hot and heavy in her and she clings to him as they pass over her gspot on their way to settle. 

"I'm gonna cum again, Grimm," she mewls.

"Just from me filling you up?" He chuckles breathlessly, cock twitching inside her just from her words. She nods quickly, voice starting to fail her. He moves his hand up from her stomach to pinch her nipple, "Who am I to deny you that high?" He growls, "Cum for me, my little dreamer." 

She moans sharply, cunt spasming. Grimm thrusts into her, two more eggs coming to rest in her womb as she turns her head to try and kiss him. He growls, helping her position herself correctly so they can kiss properly. He holds her as they both start to relax. His knot deflates slowly and when he lays her down to pull out, he can't help but stroke her swollen belly. 

"Mine," he growls, nuzzling her. She takes his head between her hands and kisses him.

"And you couldn't get rid of me if you tried," she whispers.


End file.
